Love Journal
by polarina1004
Summary: Ia tidak perlu rangkaian puisi, dekorasi lampu di taman, atau ciuman. Hanya sebuah pelukan hangat Park Chanyeol, dan sebucket krisan putih. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. CHANMIN's Here!


**Author :**

**Mblobyblo ( Kiraaa_chan)**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Kim Minseok**

**Support Cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Choi Jinri—Sulli**

**Kim Jongin—Kai**

**Genre :  
Romance, Fluff (?)**

**Rating :**

**PG-15**

**Summary :**

"_**Ia tidak perlu rangkaian puisi, dekorasi lampu di taman, atau ciuman. Hanya sebuah pelukan hangat Park Chanyeol, dan sebucket krisan putih. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.**_**"**

**ALUR KECEPETAN! OOC! FEM!XIU-SOO! DLDR! TYPO(S)**

**=KOTAK NYOCOT=**

**It's my first ChanMin~ :D**

**Hahaha, berasa banget mengkhianati ChanBaek-_- but, it's okay .. *ChanBaek shipper&amp;Baekhyun siap-siap bunuh author***

**So, tanpa banyak bacot, nyocot, dan cocot**

**Check this Out! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**It's ChanMin GS fic**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Backsound : – Love Blossom**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANMIN || LOVE JOURNAL || GS **

**Mblobyblo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Normal POV]**

_You have got 1 e-mail!_

_**From (CC) : Princess Kim**_

_**Subject : -**_

_**Good morning, Prince Park!^^~ Have a nice day! :P**_

_Prince_ Park—alias Park Chanyeol—tersenyum setelah membaca sebuah _e-mail _baru yang masuk ke aplikasi _push e-mail_ yang baru dipasangnya dua minggu yang lalu. Sebuah _e-mail_ dari seseorang yang selama beberapa minggu terakhir dekat dengannya, sekalipun lewat _e-mail_, dengan nama _account_ _Princess_ Kim.

_**To (CC) : Princess Kim**_

_**Subject : -**_

_**Good morning too, Princess Kim! :D You must have a nice day too :P**_

Selesai mengirim _e-mail_, Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya diatas nakas dan mempersiapkan dirinya pergi ke sekolah.

**¨CHANMIN¨**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _yeoja_ berambut panjang bergelombang sepunggung yang diikat ekor kuda sedang berlari terburu-buru di sebuah trotoar di kawasan _Myeongdong-gu_, Seoul. Sesekali ia meniup-niup poninya yang jatuh menutupi mata saking terburu-burunya ia berlari. Namanya Kim Minseok, jika kau ingin tahu.

Gara-gara kebodohannya sendiri—tertidur pukul empat pagi karena mengerjakan proposal yang akan diserahkan ke OSIS—ia harus terima bangun pukul setengah delapan, dan dalam waktu setengah jam, ia harus ada di sekolah jika ingin daftar ketidakterlambatannya tercoreng.

"Argh, sial!" ia mengumpat kecil begitu mendapati tali sepatunya yang berwarna _turquoise_ terlepas, sementara jarak sekolah hanya tersisa sepuluh meter. Ia melirik jam tangannya, kurang tiga menit sebelum bel masuk.

"_Aish_, _jinjja_!" ia jongkok sedikit, lalu membenarkan tali sepatunya hingga terikat kuat. Setelah itu, ia kembali berlari sekencang mungkin menuju sekolah.

Dan, setelah jarak tiga meter, ia memelankan langkahnya. Tercoreng sudah daftar ketidakterlambatannya di sekolah ini. Tiga tahun, ia berusaha untuk menyempurnakannya. Dan dengan datangnya hari ini, rusak sudah segala kerja kerasnya. Harusnya ia menghidupkan alarm kemarin!

"Nama," suara Kris, ketua divdis OSIS, terdengar begitu dingin ditelinga Minseok. Ia menelan ludahnya berat sebelum menjawab.

"K-kim. Kim M-minseok," jawabnya dengan suara bergetar. Hah, dia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang!

"Kelas," suara itu turun beberapa nada sehingga terdengar lebih dalam dan mengerikan. Minseok menghela nafasnya sebentar, lalu berusaha tenang.

"3-3" jawabnya (sedikit) lebih tenang. Kris sibuk sendiri dengan catatannya, tanpa memandang Minseok sedikitpun.

"Kenapa terlambat?" tanyanya. Minseok berpikir keras, masa dia harus menjawab, karena membuat proposal untuk dikumpulkan ke ketua OSIS? Nanti, Kris pasti akan mengomel.

"Telat tidur"

"Kenapa telat tidur?"

"M-menonton d-drama," jawabnya tergagap. Semoga kebohongannya kali ini tidak berefek besar pada apapun yang akan terjadi hari ini.

"Baiklah. Jangan terlambat lain kali!" Kris berkata dengan nada kesal, mungkin efek meladeni murid sebelumnya yang memang banyak. Ia mengarahkan dagunya kearah belakang, mengisyaratkan Minseok untuk masuk.

Selama perjalanan ke kelasnya, Minseok selalu memandang kebawah. Menekuri sepatunya yang berjalan setapak demi setapak menuju kelas. Sesekali menghela nafas, sungguh, ia merasa benar-benar sial kali ini.

_BRUK!_

"Ah!" ia memekik kecil ketika bokongnya mendarat tepat di lantai. Sambil mengusap-usap bagian yang sakit pada bokongnya—dan sedikit meringis—ia melihat orang yang menabrak (atau ditabrak?) olehnya.

_HUGH_

Ia nyaris berhenti bernafas begitu tahu siapa yang ditabraknya. Seorang _kingka_ sekolah, Park Chanyeol. Seseorang yang selama ini disukainya, sejak pertama kali melihatnya saat MOS—dimana Minseok bertugas sebagai petugas PMR. Apalagi, semenjak tahu Chanyeol suka bermain gitar dan basket. Diantara sekian ratus orang disekolahnya yang menyukai Chanyeol, ia mungkin salah satu diantara mereka yang diam-diam menyukainya.

"_Jwaesonghamnida_! _Jwaesonghamnida_, Chanyeol-_ssi_!" Minseok bangkit dan membungkuk berulang kali didepan Chanyeol yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan beberapa bukunya yang berantakan.

"Heuh, _ne_, _gwaenchana_," Chanyeol tampak lesu. Minseok tidak suka melihatnya, jadi, sebagai penghiburan (walau ia tidak tahu itu bekerja atau tidak) ia mengambil seluruh buku Chanyeol yang berserakan dan menumpuknya, lalu memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"_Gomapta_, Minseok-_ssi_!" ucap Chanyeol setelah melihat _name-tag_ Minseok yang ada pada jas seragamnya. Minseok merona sedikit, lalu mengangguk canggung. Begitu ingat, mungkin Son-_seonsaengnim_ sudah memulai pelajarannya, ia buru-buru berlari. Meninggalkan Chanyeol, dan sebuah... jurnal biru?

"Ini, milik siapa?" tanya Chanyeol menaruh tumpukan bukunya di lantai dan berjongkok dihadapan sebuah jurnal biru bergambar menara _Eiffel_ dan sebuah puisi singkat dalam bahasa Perancis yang ia tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membuka halaman pertamanya, dimana satu lembar penuh terisi oleh biodata si pemilik yang ditulis dengan _gliter_ berwarna hijau _tosca_—sesuai dugaannya.

_Nama : Kim Minseok_

_Tanggal lahir : 26 Maret 1990_

_Alamat : Jalan xxx no. 13, Myeongdong-gu, Seoul_

_Nomor telepon : +8256238967xxx_

_Note : Jika menemukan buku ini, harap dikembalikan ke alamat pemilik^^~_

_ Dilarang membuka jurnal ini tanpa seijin pemilik!_

Chanyeol tersenyum, mungkin bisa saja ia menyusul Minseok ke kelasnya dan mengembalikan jurnal itu sekarang juga. Tapi ia rasa, ia harus memuaskan rasa penasaran yang ada dalam benaknya dulu.

Kiraaa_chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya Tuhan! Dimana jurnal-ku?" dengan suara pelan, Minseok berkata sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Ia sekarang berada didalam kelas Son-_seonsaengnim_, setelah beruntungnya ia tidak dimarahi. Raut wajahnya tampak panik, apalagi setelah mengetahui jurnal rahasianya hilang.

"Minseok-_a_, _waeyo_?" Kyungsoo, teman yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya, bertanya dengan suara pelan, setelah menyadari kepanikan Minseok yang tidak biasanya.

"Jurnalku hilang, Kyungsoo-_ya_. Bagaimana ini?" Minseok rasanya ingin menangis lagi. Ia belum siap jika seluruh rahasianya yang ada di jurnal itu terbongkar, apalagi ditangan orang-orang bermulut '_ember_'.

"Apa sebelumnya kau terjatuh?" Minseok mengangguk.

"Mungkin jatuh ditempat kau jatuh tadi,"

_DEG!_

Perkataan Kyungsoo membuatnya terkejut. Jika benar jatuh ditempatnya jatuh tadi, berarti...

_Jangan sampai!_—batinya takut.

_woogyuzizi_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara Chanyeol tampak tak fokus dengan pelajaran Ahn-_seonsaengnim_ hari itu. Tatapannya terus memandang ke bawah, tepatnya ke jurnal biru langit yang dipegangnya, dan disembunyikan di lokernya. Ia tengah sibuk membaca jurnal itu.

_Seoul, 30 April 20xx_

_Hari ini, dia tampak tampan dengan kostum baru tim basket. Wah, semua _yeoja_ meneriakkan namanya dengan kencang! Kecuali aku. Yeah, mana punya keberanian aku meneriakki namanya yang indah itu. Sekalipun begitu, aku tetap mencintainya! ^^_

_Seoul, 02 Juni 20xx_

_Betapa kejamnya Kwon-_seonsaengnim_! Dia menghukumku menata buku tahunan di perpustakaan karena aku sibuk sendiri dengan ponselku. Harusnya dia tahu, aku sedang membalas _e-mail_ saudaraku yang ada di Mokpo. Ugh! Aku ingin membunuhnya!_

Chanyeol terkekeh. Membayangkan, siapa _namja_ yang dimaksud _sunbae_-nya itu dalam jurnalnya. Minseok—begitu namanya—hanya menyebut _namja_ itu dengan kata '_dia_', tanpa ada inisial. Kata-kata tim basket menjadi satu-satunya kata kunci baginya.

Tim inti basket yang menjadi _kingka_ hanya empat. Dirinya, Kris, Kai, dan Sehun. Pasti salah satu diantara kami, pikirnya. Lalu, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya ke halaman berikutnya.

_Seoul, 03 Juni 20xx_

_Hari ini dia tampak murung. Ada apa? Biasanya ia adalah orang yang paling ceria dan cerah, seperti bunga matahari. Tapi hari ini, ia tampak tidak bersemangat. Apakah dia sakit? Sungguh, aku khawatir. Bahkan dari kejauhan-pun, aku masih dapat melihat kantung matanya yang menghitam. _Waeyo_, _Prince_?_

_DEG!_

T-tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Apa kata terakhirnya? _Prince_? Dari empat kingka sekolah—yang semua merupakan anggota tim basket—hanya Chanyeol dan Kris-lah yang memiliki _nickname_ '_Prince_'. Satu lagi petunjuk lain, perlahan ia menemukan titik terang.

Selain itu, pada saat hari yang sama—sekitar tanggal dua dan tiga Juni—seingat Chanyeol, saat itu dia sedang stress karena baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya semenjak SMP, Byun Baekhyun, karena _yeoja_ itu harus pindah ke London. Mengikuti _appa_-nya yang dipindah-tugaskan.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" suara Ahn-_seonsaengnim_ mengejutkannya. Ia buru-buru menutup jurnal biru itu dan menelusupkannya ke bagian terdalam loker mejanya.

"_N-ne_, _seonsaengnim_?" tatapan Ahn-_seonsaengnim_ begitu tajam. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Perhatikan pelajaranku, atau KELUAR DARI KELAS!" Chanyeol hanya mampu mengangguk dan segera memperhatikan pelajaran.

Kiraaa_chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam istirahat sudah berlalu sepuluh menit, namun makanan di nampan Minseok masih berkurang seperlima-nya. Wajahnya murung, dan ia tampak tak berselera makan. Berulang kali, ia hanya mengaduk-aduk _cream soup_-nya, atau meminum _melon juice_-nya sedikit.

"Minseok-_eonnie_, _waeyo_?" ah, itu suara Choi Jinri, atau sering dipanggil Sulli, adik kelas yang semenjak ia masuk ke sekolah ini menjadi teman curhat Minseok.

"Jinri-_ya_, jurnalku hilang. Aku tidak tahu dimana jatuhnya. Bagaimana ini? Kau tahu kan, isinya rahasiaku semua?" adu Minseok. Suaranya terdengar putus asa.

"_Mwo_? Bagaimana bisa, _eonnie_?" Minseok hanya menggeleng. Ia sudah panik, bingung, dan ah! Semua rasa itu bercampur dan berputar-putar dalam benaknya.

"Sabar ya, _eonnie_. Jurnal itu pasti segera ketemu kok, pasti!"

Minseok berharap ucapan Jinri kali ini benar-benar manjur. Ia berusaha tersenyum, berharap perasaannya lebih baik.

Kiraaa_chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, tapi Minseok masih belum beranjak dari posisinya. Ia memandang keluar kelas—lewat jendela, dimana berhadapan langsung dengan lapangan basket milik sekolah.

Tim basket sedang berlatih keras untuk persiapan lomba melawan sekolah dari distrik sebelah dua minggu lagi. Terkadang, Minseok harus rela pulang sore hanya demi menonton latihan itu selama tiga jam penuh. Ah, bukan, bukan menonton latihan itu benar-benar, tapi hanya menatap salah seorang dari mereka. Park Chanyeol.

Ketika sore sudah tiba, harusnya Minseok sudah dalam perjalanan pulang. Tapi rupanya, latihan itu belum usai. Jung-_seonsaengnim_ memang ketat dalam melatih, mungkin mereka akan latihan sampai agak larut. Begitupun Minseok yang harus ikut-ikutan pulang larut meskipun ia tidak ikut berlatih. Mengabaikan setumpuk pekerjaan rumah yang sudah siap dikerjakan begitu ia tiba di rumah.

Tiga jam, dan Minseok mulai bosan. Ia berjalan kearah tempat duduknya, mengambil sebotol air minum, lalu meminumnya, sebelum ia kembali ke posisi semulanya—berdiri didekat jendela. Ia berpikir, lalu mulai menyanyi untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

"_Heart.. beats.. fast. Colors.. and promises. How to be brave, how can I love, when I'm afraid.. to fall.._" Minseok hanya bernyanyi dalam suara pelan, namun suaranya yang jernih terdengar begitu jelas, menggaung ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

"_But watching you stand.. alone. All of my doubt, suddenly goes away.. somehow~_" ia memejamkan mata, tanpa mengetahui bahwa latihan basket telah usai dan anggota tim-nya sudah pulang.

"_One step.. closer_"

"_I have die every day, waiting for you.. darling don't be afraid, I have love you, for a thousand years.. I love you for a thousand more~_"

"_D-dangsineun nuguya_?" suara dibelakangnya membuatnya membuka mata dan buru-buru membalikkan badan. Didepan pintu kelasnya, sudah berdiri seorang Park Chanyeol, dengan bola basket di tangan dan sebuah buku jurnal... tunggu! Itu jurnalnya! Jurnal Minseok!

"J-jurnalku!" Minseok meneteskan air mata begitu melihat jurnalnya lagi. Ia tidak berharap jika jurnal itu ditemukan oleh petugas kebersihan dan akhirnya dibakar atau dibuang ke TPA.

Dengan langkah berderap, Minseok berjalan kearah Chanyeol. Dan begitu mereka berhadapan, ia segera merebut jurnal biru itu dan berbalik, mengambil tasnya dan pergi keluar kelas tanpa mempedulikan adanya Chanyeol. Ia benci. Harusnya Chanyeol segera mengembalikan jurnal itu padanya, bukan malah menyimpannya.

"T-tunggu!" ia berhenti begitu mendengar suara Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Ia menunggu Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimatnya, selama satu menit. Ia baru akan melangkah ketika Chanyeol bersuara,

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan '_Prince_' dalam jurnal itu?"

_DEG!_

Jadi, Chanyeol membacanya? Bagaimana ia harusnya sekarang menjawab? Apakah ia harus jujur? Atau berbohong?

"_Kau_" belum sempat Chanyeol sadar dan _ngeh_ dengan jawaban yang Minseok berikan, Minseok sudah menghilang di tikungan koridor.

**¨CHANMIN¨**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok tidak peduli dengan panggilan ibu-nya untuk makan malam, atau suara ponselnya yang bordering terus-menerus, menandakan ada telefon masuk—_sekaligus _e-mail_ masuk_. Ia hanya menangis diatas kasur _queen size_ bersampul biru langit bermotif menara _Eiffel_ miliknya.

Ia terlalu takut. Takut jika setelah ini, Chanyeol akan membencinya, atau yang lebih parah, menjauhinya secara terang-terangan. Ia terlalu bodoh sekarang. Kenapa dari dulu, ia tidak jujur saja? Tentang dirinya, identitas aslinya?

Dialah yang memiliki _account e-mail_ _Princess_ Kim. Orang yang selama ini dekat dengan Chanyeol, dia orangnya. Tanpa sekalipun Chanyeol mengenalnya, tapi ia mengenal Chanyeol. Dia yang diam-diam memperhatikan Chanyeol dari jauh, tanpa berani mendekatinya untuk (sekedar) berteman.

Ketika suara dering telfon membuatnya muak, ia mengambil ponselnya secara serampangan dan melihat kelayarnya.

Sebuah nomor tidak dikenal.

_PIP!_

"_Yeoboseyo_?" sapanya.

"_Yeoboseyo_? Benarkah ini Kim Minseok?"

Ia memutuskan panggilan itu. Ia tahu benar suara siapa tadi. Suara Park Chanyeol. Dengan segera, ia mencopot baterai ponselnya, mencabut kartu _SIM_-nya dan mematahkannya.

**¨CHANMIN¨**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Chanyeol's Side]**

"Argh!" Chanyeol membanting ponselnya ke kasurnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kim Minseok yang memutuskan panggilannya, _Princess_ Kim yang tidak membalas _e-mail_nya.

Tunggu!

Kim-Min-Seok? _Princess_-KIM? Kenapa Chanyeol merasa kedua nama itu ada hubungannya? Apakah Kim Minseok, pemilik asli _account_ _Princess_ Kim yang selama ini dekat dengannya?

Ia mengambil lagi ponselnya, lalu mengecek lagi alamat biasanya ia mengirim _e-mail_ pada _Princess_ Kim.

_ 12 __ (_Princess_ Kim)_

Jadi, selama ini, ia berhubungan dengan Kim Minseok? _Sunbae_-nya sendiri? Dan ia juga menyukainya (jujur, Chanyeol menyukai kepribadian _Princess_ Kim—Minseok)? Benarkah? Tapi, setelah insiden jurnal tadi, masihkah Minseok bisa memaafkannya?

_Ia ragu_

**¨CHANMIN¨**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak kejadian itu, Minseok selalu mengurung dirinya didalam kelas. Ia meminta ibunya untuk membawakannya bekal, sehingga ia tidak perlu ke kantin—dan bertemu Chanyeol. Terkadang, di istirahat kedua, ia pergi ke perpustakaan dan bersembunyi di meja paling ujung—untuk menghindari Chanyeol yang datang ke kelasnya (begitu kata Kyungsoo).

Dalam waktu dekat, ia akan menghadapi ujian masuk universitas. Pikiran dan tenaganya sudah terkuras untuk belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan permasalahan yang lain. Termasuk soal Park Chanyeol.

Sore ini, ia dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang larut, guna membahas materi trigonometri yang (ternyata) masuk sebagai bahan ujian. Mau tak mau, Minseok harus bertahan di sekolah untuk meminta penjelasan lebih detail pada Kyungsoo—yang lebih mengerti tentang matematika.

Sembari menunggu Kyungsoo kembali dari acara rutin klub jurnalistik, Minseok memandang keluar jendela, seperti kebiasaannya dulu, yang kini tak pernah lagi dilakukannya. Disana, tim basket masih tetap berlatih. Tatapannya tertuju pada seseorang diantara mereka, Park Chanyeol. Yang sedang sibuk men-_dribble_ bola.

"_I have die, everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have love you. For a thousand years, I love you a thousand more~_" ia kembali menyenandungkan lagu _A Thousand Years_ milik Christina Perri. Lagu yang selalu bisa mewakili perasaannya pada Chanyeol, seperti apapun itu.

"_And all alone, I believe, I have found you. Time has brought, your love to me. And I have love you, for a thousand years. I love you for a thousand more..._"

Ketika Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya, dan ia mendapati Minseok sedang berdiri dibalik jendela sembari menatapnya. Dalam beberapa detik, pandangan mereka terkunci, tanpa mampu beralih. Panggilan Jung-_seonsaengnim_ diabaikannya, ia ingin menikmati momen ini, sebentar saja.

Ketika Minseok membalikkan badannya dan menghilang dari pandangan Chanyeol, ia tahu, bahwa ia tidak bisa melihat kedalam mata itu lagi.

Kiraaa_chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ujian telah tiba, dan Minseok merasa berdebar menghadapinya. Kyungsoo tampak sibuk mengobrol dengan Kai, yang (ternyata) kekasihnya. Minseok mendengus iri, ketika melihat mereka berdua berpelukan dan Kai membisikkan kata '_Fighting_!' dengan lembut ke telinga Kyungsoo.

Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya dan memilih menyibukkan diri dengan buku ditangannya. Sesekali, ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit biru yang dihiasi gumpalan awan putih menggulung yang berlayar pelan menyusuri langit.

"_Eonnie_!" suara itu membuatnya menoleh, lalu mendapati Jinri berlari dan melambai kearahnya. Ia balas melambai, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Kau harus lulus _eonnie_!_ Eonnie_ pasti bisa! _Fighting_!" sekalipun ia iri pada kemesraan Kai-Kyungsoo, sepertinya suntikan semangat dari ibunya dan Jinri sudah lebih dari cukup.

Kiraaa_chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok tersenyum senang begitu mendapati namanya ada di daftar peserta yang lolos ujian. Begitupun Kyungsoo yang tampak sedang menelfon ibunya. Setelah itu, mereka berpelukan dan _high-five_ beberapa kali.

"Oh ya, apa besok kau datang ke hari perayaan kelulusan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dimana? Sepertinya hanya aku yang belum tahu acaranya," mereka terkekeh.

"Di sekolah. Memakai _hanbok_. Kau harus ikut, Minseok-_a_! Itu hari terakhir kita ada di sekolah, sebelum kita benar-benar lulus!" ujar Kyungsoo bersemangat. Minseok tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang. Kita bertemu di kelas, ya!" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Kiraaa_chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok tiba di sekolah pukul sembilan, lengkap dengan _hanbok_ berwarna biru laut-putih. Rambutnya yang cokelat bergelombang sepinggang tampak diikat kesamping, menyisakan poninya. Sembari berjalan masuk, ia menelfon Kyungsoo yang belum tiba.

"_Yeoboseyo_? Kyungsoo-_ya_? Kau sampai mana?"

"Ah, Minseok-_a_. Mungkin aku sampai sepuluh menit lagi. Kau masuk duluan saja!"

"Baiklah"

_PIP_

Minseok menyusuri halaman sekolahnya perlahan, berusaha meresapi hawa yang sudah akrab dengannya selama tiga tahun. Ia takut merindukannya nanti ketika di universitas, karena ia tidak mungkin kemari lagi.

Koridor, tempat yang dulu dianggapnya tidak terlalu bermakna. Kini mungkin tampak begitu bersejarah baginya. Tempat pertama yang ia hafal ketika ia masuk ke sekolah ini, sekaligus tempat...

_Ia bertemu Chanyeol_

Ia tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu, jadi, ia mempercepat langkahnya. Ketika sampai di kelasnya, ia ingin menangis. Kelas itu sudah dihias dengan renda-renda dan pita-pita sehingga tampak meriah. Papan tulisnya sudah ditulisi sebuah kalimat,

**LULUS BUKAN BERARTI MELUPAKAN MASA LALU PALING INDAH YANG SUDAH DIALAMI SELAMA DISINI! KAMI AKAN SELALU MENGINGAT SEMUANYA! SARANGHAE! 3-3**

Ia menyusuri kelas itu perlahan. Ia berhenti didepan mading kelasnya yang memajang setiap kejadian '_penting_' yang terjadi diantara mereka. Mulai dari ketika hari jadi sekolah, peringatan _Chuseok_, hari kemerdekaan, bahkan sampai ketika keributan mereka ketika Jeon-_seonsaengnim_ tidak masuk (Jeon-_seonsaengnim_ dikenal _killer_ di kalangan anak kelas 3).

Langkah Minseok terhenti ketika ia sampai di depan jendela. Jendela tempat (dulu) ia memandang Chanyeol yang bermain basket, dari kejauhan. Tempat yang menjadi saksi acara '_Waiting-For-Chanyeol_' yang dijalaninya. Ia pasti akan merindukan saat-saat itu, dengan—

"Minseok-_noona_~" suara itu membuat Minseok berhenti bernafas, sekaligus membuat tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia terlalu takut untuk menoleh, apalagi membalikkan badan.

"Minseok-_noona_" suara itu lagi, dan Minseok mulai merasakan dadanya berdebar tak karuan. Ia menghela nafas, lalu bersiap berbalik. Dan—

Dia disana.

Chanyeol disana.

Ia mengenakan stelan _tuxedo_ berwarna hitam, lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang membalut kemeja putihnya. Rambut kecokelatannya ditata naik, serupa ombak yang siap menghantam pantai.

Mata mereka bertemu dan terkunci lagi, membuat segala di sekeliling mereka berpendar, menjadi sebuah ruang putih bercahaya. Seolah mereka tidak ingin beralih, apalagi beranjak. Suasana itu terlalu indah dan terlalu nyaman untuk ditinggalkan.

Ketika Minseok berkedip, suasana berpendar itu hilang. Ia melangkah, selangkah demi selangkah, seperti _slow-motion_. Chanyeol merasakan ia akan pingsan begitu melihat Minseok yang hari itu begitu... _cantik_.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu_, noona_~" kata Chanyeol sambil memberikan _bucket_ bunga krisan putih pada Minseok. Minseok menerimanya dengan pipi merona sedikit, lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih"

Sejenak, suasana menjadi hening. Minseok tidak tahu, kemana rasa bencinya pada Chanyeol ketika mengingat masalah jurnal biru itu. Semuanya seolah hilang entah kemana.

"_Noona_," Minseok mendongak.

"_Ne_?" Chanyeol terdiam lagi.

"Aku minta maaf soal jurnal biru-mu waktu itu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membongkar rahasia-mu. Ah, bagaimana yah—"

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti." Chanyeol terkejut. Tapi akhirnya, ia tersenyum selebar mungkin dan menerjang Minseok. Membuat _bucket_ bunga dalam genggamannya terjatuh.

"Aku bukan orang yang romantis seperti Kai, tapi—" Minseok menahan nafasnya. Dada Chanyeol yang menempel langsung pada pipinya terasa hangat, ia bahkan merasakan debar jantung namja itu. Pelukan itu terasa nyaman.

"_Saranghae_," Minseok merasakan ketika Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan pelan. Sambil mengucapkan kata '_saranghae_' dengan lembut, ditemani sebuah pelukan hangat. Perlahan, Minseok mengangkat tangannya, dan mengusap punggung lebar Chanyeol.

"_Nado_. _Nado saranghae_," ucap Minseok sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Chanyeol.

Cukup dengan pelukan hangat seorang Park Chanyeol, hatinya akan luluh. Ia tidak perlu rangkaian puisi, dekorasi lampu di taman, atau ciuman. Hanya sebuah pelukan hangat Park Chanyeol, dan se_bucket_ krisan putih. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

**FIN **

**=KOTAK NYOCOT=**

**Ugh! I didn't make a good fluff. So sorry if the ending so bad~ _**

**Apakah ChanMin-nya memuaskan? Belum? Okeh, mungkin lain kali di-revisi. (kalo enggak lupa :D)**

**Mind to review? :)**

**Salam heaven :))**


End file.
